


keep your friends close, and make out with your enemies (nazr)

by fartjarred



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cute GIR (Invader Zim), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GIR & Zim Parent-Child Relationship (Invader Zim), GIR Causing Problems (Invader Zim), Gir is baby, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, OC X CANON, Other, Pre-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Tall Zim (Invader Zim), Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), before tak but during the series, did i mention navy was an anthro lion? whoops, expanding the nazr story so maybe, hella slow romance, i am... super bad at tags, may be smut later on idk, mostly gets really fluffy, navy help him, navy’s a BAD BITCH, navy’s a goth/punk stoner bitch who takes nobody’s shit, navy’s crude n smug n sarcastic n horny on main do you think sex jokes aren’t gonna happen, shenanigans ensue, the tallests are usually 8-9 feet for reference, they hated each other and now they love each other! wow!, yes litrally is purposely spelled that way bc its funny, zim and navy work on a giant superweapon, zim gets taller from earth's atmosphere and extra testosterone from meeting navy hehe, zim interpretation based completely off my own view and a friend’s!, zim is litrally average for irken height now, zim knows the tallests don’t like him but is just. eager to please, zim knows what sex is just isn’t in heat and has never had it obviously, zims about? 5'7 and navy's 5'0, zim’s a total tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartjarred/pseuds/fartjarred
Summary: not gonna put much here for now but like. navy moves to invader zim city and she meets dis strange....... boy????? they start to hang and co-op a superweapon but they love each other!!!!!! oops!!!!! blatant enemies-friends-lovers trope!
Relationships: dib/keef might be mentioned idk, nazr (oc x zim)
Kudos: 3





	1. the meeting....

**Author's Note:**

> small tw for a vomit mention!!
> 
> just puttin dis here because placeholder
> 
> will probably edit this book over time, also i have a wattpad too ill post it there too
> 
> wattpad - devvil-ish

hi im rewriting this a little bit so. placeholder!!


	2. the first day of skool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *kyle broflovski voice* school day school day teachers golden rule day!! aww dammit!! my little brother's tryna follow me to school again

ill write it later lol


End file.
